Ayah
by Sarfase
Summary: "Papaaa! kumohon bangun, Pa!" teriak Panther. Gaje banget. tapi plis dibaca dan direview. Ok? setelah lama nggak ngetik akhirnya bikin cerita juga... :


Title: Ayah

Summary: "Papaaa! kumohon bangun, Pa!" teriak Panther.

Character: Panther

Rated: K

Genre: Family, Hurt

Warning: gejeness...

.

.

.

Silakan membaca..

.

.

.

_"Papaaa! kumohon bangun, Pa!"_

_kugoyangkan tubuh pria tua renta itu semakin kencang._

_"Paa...! Ayo bangun!"_

_air mataku jatuh ke pipi orang yang sedari tadi kusuruh bangun._

_"Papaa!"_

_Namun, sekeras apapun hatiku dan suaraku menyuruhnya membuka mata, hal yang kuharapkan kali ini tak mungkin terjadi..._

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang anak dari keluarga miskin, yang kepala keluarganya bekerja sebagai buruh.  
Pekerjaannya pun tak menentu. kadang dikeluarkan kadang dimasukkan kembali. ketidakjelasan pekerjaan ayahku sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi keluargaku yang semakin lama ekonominya semakin memburuk, begitu juga dengan keharmonisan keluarga. Ibuku adalah orang yang dulunya bergengsi, dan setiap hari ia marah-marah pada Ayahku kenapa pulangnya lama, dan selalu mengatai pekerjaan Ayahku sebagai pekerjaan yang hina. Setiap malam tidurku nyaris tak pernah nyenyak karena orangtuaku berisik minta ampun.

Ibuku selalu mengancam Ayahku 'Kalau tidak dapat pekerjaan lain, minta cerai.' Mereka mungkin mennganggap aku tak tahu sola ancaman itu, tapi kesempitan rumah kami membuatku haruis mengetahui hal tersebut. lihat saja, dinding rumahku hanya terbuat dari kayu bekas yang biasanya Ayahku pikul sambil bilang 'Ayah dapat bahan rumah lagi'. Atap rumah sering kali bocor karena hujan, dan hanya lima kali lima meter rumah kami, terdiri dari dua ruangan; ruang tidur dan ruangan satunya. aku tak bisa menyebut ruangan satunya itu sebagai ruang tamu atau lainnya, karena ruangan itu multiguna; buat ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan lainnya.

Kembali ke ancaman Ibuku. Ia bilang kalau dalam waktu satu tahun tidak dapat kerja lain, putuslah hubungan mereka berdua. sangat berpengaruh bagiku karena aku adalah anak satu-satunya mereka, yang tak bisa memilih ingin hidup bersama orangtua yang ini atau yang itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap-siap seandainya kalau mereka cerai. aku akan lari ke tempat nenek, meski tempatnya jauh di New York sana.

Setahun kurang dua hari, dan Ayahku belum dapat kerja di tempat lain. Ibuku mulai marah-marah dan mengancam-ancam lagi. aku masih bisa dengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi... kurasa aku tak perlu menjabarkannya karena ini aib orangtua. Sebuah hal tabu jika seorang anak menguimbar aib orangtuanya sendiri.

Setahun kurang sehari, Ayahku belum dapat kerja di tempat lain, dan Ibuku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan suaminya hari ini. Ketika Ibuku mengemasi barang, Ayahku memohon-mohon supaya istrinya tetap menetap di sini dan menunggu agak lama sampai ia dapat kerja lain. namun Ibuku sudah memantapkan hatinya. ia mengangkat koper yang dipungut Ayahku dari tempat pembuangan akhir sampah, membawanya keluar dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Semenit setelah kepergian Ibuku, secara tiba-tiba Ayahku memegangi jantungnya sambil berterika kesakitan. ia terduduk di lantai, mengaduh-aduh, sementara itu aku sedang berlari ke arahnya dan memeganginya. Ketika aku menanyainya "Ada apa, Pa?", ia langsung terkulai lemas seperti tubuh tanpa roh. dan memang benar. Waktu itu hanya mayat Ayahku yang kupegang, bukan Ayahku yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

"Papaaa! kumohon bangun, Pa!"

kugoyangkan tubuh pria tua renta itu semakin kencang.

"Paa...! Ayo bangun!"

air mataku jatuh ke pipi orang yang sedari tadi kusuruh bangun.

"Papaa!"

Namun, sekeras apapun hatiku dan suaraku menyuruhnya membuka mata, hal yang kuharapkan kali ini tak mungkin terjadi...

.

.

.

END.

Oke. terima kasih telah mau membaca.

banyak huruf yangf harusnya kapital malah nggak dikapitalin. aku males sih -_- nulisnya pake notepad :|||||

Inspirasi dari teman saya yang Bapaknya meninggal :'( Saya ikut berduka..

Mind to Review? yang uda baca tapi ga review... #bukabukuancaman :))


End file.
